


May I stop Time

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, May's Semblance is Time Stop, Multi, Nothing Bad Ever Happens, Time Stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: Hey a May centric fic with her as the main character!
Relationships: May Zedong/Ciel Soleil, May Zedong/Penny Poledina, May Zedong/Pyrrha Nikos, May Zedong/Reese Chloris, May Zedong/Velvet Scarlatina, May Zedong/Weiss Schnee, May Zedong/jaune arc
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	May I stop Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a long ass comm from a friend of mine. There will be plenty more to come as I'm already working on the next bits, but it'll be a long one.  
> I should have more soon, as I have lots of work I'm currently well working on! Soon 'tm'.

“Okay… okay I can do this.” 

Here May rested, her body hanging above the man of her dreams, one of the many people of her dreams but still the only man. Her eyes gazed upon his delectable form, his toned form gained through months and months of hard work. His boyish face on the threshold of a chiseled deity. Nearly losing herself in his gorgeous blue eyes she felt her heart thump in her chest. Her beloved Jaune rested below her, his body glistening with the sweat of his hard labor. 

Even as she lowered herself upon his lap he made no distinct movements, no signs of noticing her attempts. In fact he didn’t move at all, neither did the incredibly gorgeous women around him. Taking the time to handle her nerves she gazed upon the other six figures in the room. Her pulse raced in her veins as she stared at each of them, bare as the day they were born. Their bodies much like Jaunes were coated in a thick layer of sweat. And just like the man below her they made no special attention to her own depravity. None of them moved, not a single person besides herself were even aware, conscious of her actions. 

Even as she pressed her virgin lips against the tip of his massive cock she couldn’t help but remember the day this all started. The day that she unlocked her semblance, what felt like so long ago was only a month. In that month she’d learned to control her powers, learned to use them to their best and make the most out of them. And what else would she do with them but enjoy her beloveds to their fullest. And here they all where, here they all sat around her. 

Closing her eyes she pushed down, the memories of yonder days returning to her mind as she did so.

It had been any other day, May had been at the shooting range practicing her sniping, she wouldn’t let that Ruby girl show her up! Then out of nowhere one of the punks from Team CRDL decided it was a great idea to scare her, so they decided that they’d take a pot shot at her. In her surprise something happened, before the dust round hit her the world came to a halt, everything slowed till the bullet stopped right in front of her. 

“Wha?! What’s going on?!” The normally quiet May couldn’t help but have a minor freak out when she realized the bullet that should have slammed her right in the face had stopped. After a moment it dawned on her, this was her doing! Excitement filled her breast as she stared at the bullet, completely forgetting about those jerks from CRDL. In her excitement she dashed out of the room, not even paying attention to any of the other students as she passed by. She only had a small group of people she wanted to tell, the most important people in her life. 

With speed that would drive Ruby to envy she found herself in the Library, where she knew her special friends would be. Spotting them in the distance she made her way forward, the first coming to focus was her most beloved man. Jaune Arc, the only person who would go out of their way to talk to a wallflower like her. He’d gone out of his way to talk to her when no one else would at the beginning of initiation. Being teamed with him had done nothing but cause her near case heart attacks. She’d pretend not to stare when he’d come out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She was only so strong though, weak willed as she was, she'd gaze upon his figure over and over. And believe her when she says he’d come a long way. She still held their first conversation dear in her heart, it was because of him that she’d been able to make such precious friends. She wouldn’t admit it, but she’d had many an erotic dream about the young blonde… though speaking of erotic dreams she knew she wasn’t the only one.

To his right, was quite possibly the single most gorgeous woman in existence. A beauty who made lesbians out of even straight women, Pyrrha Nikos. The all Star Champion, the invincible girl, the untouchable unapproachable or at least that’s what May used to think. If it hadn’t been for Jaune she may have never seen the real girl underneath, the one who was just as lonely as her, who only wanted to make friends. They both owed a lot to Jaune, and if she was being honest, Pyrrha was probably her biggest rival for his affection. At least she would have been if not for her also being a target of May’s pining heart. The woman was amazing, strong, powerful, glorious, gorgeous! But more than that she was just a girl, a sweet and loving girl that like herself was just happy spending time with her friends. 

Then there was the girl to his left, the dark skinned beauty Ciel Soleil, her own partner. She hadn’t really known what to think of the girls when they first met. But now they were as thick as thieves, even if Ciel rarely ever spoke. She owed much of this to her previous two teammates, they’d taken the time to get everyone to sit and talk with one another. She knew that if they’d been left to their own devices then neither her nor Ciel would have taken the time to become friends. She would have surely regretted that decision. Despite her cold nature, May knew she cared in the end, she herself was an incredibly sweet woman who May couldn’t help but feel an affinity for.

To Ciel’s own left, there was Penny Poledina, her odd but rather fun friend who had come along with her Atlas. The two had originally planned to be partners, but because of Ciel accidentally running into May first those plans had become derailed. Things had worked out surprisingly well as Penny would visit the four of them frequently, becoming fast friends. May herself was surprised at how quickly Jaune had adapted to Penny’s inquisitive nature, he himself admitted to having seven sisters so he had grown to become rather patient. She was incredibly adorable, and May couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter every time the inquisitive girl spoke to ehr.

In front of them were sitting the other three members of their little friend group. One being the second year Velvet Scarlatina, a student who had somehow just kind of drifted into their little group. May couldn’t even remember when she first showed up, but she was now a full part of their group. And honestly she didn’t really mind her, though she saw the way she looked at Jaune, not that May could have blamed her. The girl herself was quite the beauty, her adorable ears expressed a lot of her emotion, and well May would be lying if she said she HADN’T stared at that nice plump rear of hers. 

To her right was another odd one to join their friend group, Reese Chloris, she’d apparently been having issues with some of the girls from team NDGO, and Pyrrha happened to walk by. Not one to let things like injustice go unpunished, she stepped in and absolutely humiliated them. It was pretty obvious that Reese had originally joined by the simple virtue of her own lust and admiration towards Pyrrha. But as time went on she became a genuine friend with the group. May really liked her style, her mohawk was incredibly stylish, and her slim figure was one that May envied. 

Then there was Weiss, the last member of their little group. Member of team RWBY, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, she will never let you forget that by the way. Or at least she wouldn’t have in the past. Weiss was honestly the most surprising member of their group, she’d been a pain in her posterior when they’d first met. Mostly because of how Jaune had been stricken by the young Heiress. May hadn’t been the only one bothered by this obviously, as Pyrrha despite giving Jaune the go ahead had come to dislike the attention that she had been given. Then there was the fact that she was quite mean when it came to turning down the young Arc. He’d only asked her out three times and yet she’d gotten terribly upset with him… she wished he’d been more forward with her or at least Pyrrha or Cie. Though things turned around near the dance, he’d realized that it wasn’t going to happen he apologized and even helped push that Neptune guy in the right direction. That ended up not working out, and well they’d become friends along the way.

She wouldn’t say that she was as fond of her as she was all the other girls, but for what it was worth she was very pretty. 

Even in her excitement she didn’t yell out to them, she hated drawing attention to herself, she was quite literally a wallflower. Her parents had named her after a mayflower in itself. Though, as she drew closer she noticed something strange, they hadn’t moved even the slightest. That… that wasn’t normal, not even in the slightest. Her confusion grew as she drew closer, finally reaching them. Then she looked around… no one was moving, not a single person! “Wha..what?!” Fear seized her heart as she started to panic, had she done this?! Did she freeze everyone?! 

“Please go back, please go back!” Closing her eyes she wished as hard as she could that this was just a dream. 

“May?” She nearly jumped out of her large jacket, her one good eye opening wide as the other seven individuals watched her with concern and confusion. “When did you get here?” Jaune’s warm voice assisted in calming her nerves. 

“I… uhm… I….” She wanted to tell them about her semblance, this was a big moment! But… but there was a part of her, concentrating once more she felt the world fall to a halt. “I… I did do this…” She’d stopped time! She wasn’t sure exactly how she’d do it, or what had brought this around. But this was amazing! Though… though sinister thoughts fluttered through her mind. Mustering her courage she walked in between her friends, taking a deep breath she leaned over towards Jaune. It was quick and small, but she pressed her lips against his offering him a small peck. 

Pulling away she felt her face burn hot, embarrassment flowed through her. “I… I did it!” She couldn’t believe she’d done it, she couldn’t believe that she’d managed to kiss the boy of her dreams. Though one could hardly call it a real kiss, it would suffice for the time. She wasn’t quite brave enough, nor did she want to abuse these powers.

Moving back to her previous position she concentrated, time fell back in. “Uh, I… I just wanted to come by and study with you guys… if that’s okay?” 

“Of course it is sweetheart.” Her heart fluttered in her chest as Pyrrha stared at her, her gorgeous emerald orbs peering into her ugly blueish grey. “We’d love to have you… though it is quite strange how you’d gotten here out of seemingly nowhere.” 

“Yeah dude! Where did you even come from?” Reese’ question nearly threw her off.

“I uhm… I just walked over, maybe you guys didn’t notice me?  _ I am really hard to notice. _ ” She didn’t mean to get down on herself, and she sort of prided herself in her unnoticeable status. But there was a part of her that really didn’t like it.

“No… no we would have noticed you. You’re always noticeable to us.” All of the girls nodded along to Jaune’s words, and once more May remembered why she loved these people. All of them, each and every last one of them. “So what brought you over here in a hurry?” 

“I uhm I!” In her panic time stopped again, “oh no!” She’d need to get better control of that, still she watched everyone. Their lips puckered in worry for her, and then… then a thought hit her. She could do anything! Anything at all… so she made her move. Stepping to Weiss first she gulped, her heavy chest heaved beneath her thick jacket. Lowering herself she cleared the hair out of her vision. 

With courage that can only be found from her new found abilities she pressed her lips against the Heiress. Just like her namesake she had a crisp icey taste to her, one that May would very much like to try again in the future. 

Not delaying she pulled away with a small pop, running her tongue around her lips. 

Next came Reese, the exotic girl proved to be quite the opposite, her lips had an earthy taste to them, it wasn’t bad, just completely different from Weiss. 

Next came Velvet, May couldn’t help but giggle against Velvet’s lips which tasted like Carrot Cake. “Oh Vel~” Pulling away she couldn’t help but run her fingers through Velvet’s ears, running her nails through her thin fur. 

Penny was next, copper, it tasted a lot like copper… and silicone? It was an odd combination! But she didn’t hate it, it was pleasant once she grew used to it and she may have dilly dallied a bit more than she meant to. She placed another gentle kiss against her forehead before moving onto Ciel.

She took a moment staring at her partners glossy chocolate covered skin. Oh god she felt her nerves fail as she grew closer. Unlike the other girls she made sure this one lasted, her lips pressed tightly against the timely strict girl and she kept them pressed for a while. She enjoyed her flavor most of all so far, it was a cool minty flavor one that sent chills down her spine. After reluctantly pulling away she moved over to Pyrrha.

Her heart fluttered thoroughly in her chest, like a drum beating rapidly she felt her heart about to explode. Mustering her courage she actually grabbed Pyrrha’s head. Puckering as much as she could she pressed her lips, spice and ginger filled ehr senses as she found herself unable to pull away from the exotically erotic woman in front of her. Running her tongue across her cherry red lips she couldn’t help but enjoy the woman’s plump lips. 

Truly reluctantly she pulled away, her heart thumped louder and louder to the point she swore that she could hear it pumping blood in her veins. Turning towards Jaune she just went right in, her moist lips crashed against his. One minute, two minutes, three minutes she continued to kiss him, not even coming up for air her courage turned into a burning fire as she ran her tongue across his teeth. Pressing on she slipped into her mouth, by this points he was basically tongue fucking him. She lost count for how long she’d been doing so but she now knew his taste intimately! Thick ropes of drool rippled down as she pulled away, her tongue slipping out of his mouth last. “So goooood~” She wanted more, needed more! She could always feel the power going to ehr head, but she didn’t care! For now though… she needed to keep things under control.

Pulling back she made sure to take her original spot, giving herself time to calm her beating heart she finally allowed time to return. She’d nearly missed it, but several of the girls, and Jaune, had quickly pressed their fingers across their lips. Velvet herself had slipped her hand across one of her rabbit ears. Once more time stood still, and a sudden realization hit her, “They can feel it… they can’ feel everything…” This should have scared her, should have terrified her, but it didn’t, instead it excited her, it sent powerful urges and lit a strong desire inside of her chest. 

Once more taking the time to calm herself, she let time flow again, “I… I just wanted to see you.” Despite her meek tone she felt far more courageous than she’d ever felt. The fire that lit in her soul wouldn’t burn away, not for a long long time. For now though, she’d take the time to practice, to truly get used to her powers. 

“Uh… well come and sit down!” It was obvious that Jaune was trying to get over the strange sensation in his mouth, but bless him for still thinking of her.

A small smile crossed her lips as she sat down with the group, this really was the good life and she wouldn’t trade it for anything… but she wanted more… wanted more with all of them. It was small, but she knew what she would do.

  
  


The sun hadn’t even risen by the time she’d woken the next morning, the excitement of the previous day had truly gotten to her and in her excitement she’d found sleep hard to come by. Even Pyrrha, Ms. Wakes up before the crack of dawn, was still slumbering, “Mmm~ Jaune not in front of the others~” 

A smile slipped past her lips as she listened to their Vice Leader talk in her sleep, it was a good thing that Jaune was such a deep sleeper. Though she’d have to talk to Pyrrha about that one day, the girl’s thirst was unquenchable, not like she could blame her. Jaune was quite the wonderful boy, she’d had quite a few dreams about him as well.

Though… speaking of the boy, her eyes glanced over at his resting figure. The soft silver light of the moon illuminated his lithe figure. As her eyes trailed down from his face, to his chest she felt a knot grow in her throat. Apparently Pyrrha hadn’t been the only one to have an erotic dream that night, with only the moon’s light casting upon him she could still make out his impressive mast standing at full attention. 

Once more she had that sickly thick feeling bundle in her chest, her breathing grew heavy. Without thinking she slid off her bed, with light steps she made her way over to him..

Activating her semblance the world grew still. Her core grew slick as she drew closer, trickles of warm juices began to run down her inner thigh. Before she knew it she was already by his side, her hand gingerly pressed against his thick hard member. Even covered by his rather soft onesie she could tell just how massive it was, excitement began to boil in her core. 

As her gaze fell to his slumbering face she felt herself awash with shame. Was she about to do this? This was an invasion of privacy! Jaune would never do that to her… but… but this could be her only chance… the only times he’d ever get to actually see it. Then she looked back towards his towering member, she was so very weak. Pushing past her hesitation she slipped her right hand up his surprisingly firm chest. Her fingers slowly pinched upon the zipper, the zipper that held her long desired treasure. 

And without even the slightest bit of hesitation or a second thought she slid the metallic key downwards. As she slowly pulled on the last lock to her goal a thought occurred to her, how was she moving something even when time was stopped? How could she still hear the sound of the zipper coming down? She’d have to investigate later, but for now, for now she had a prize to unbox. 

Her heart throbbed in her heaving breast as her goal came into sight, finally she’d pulled that darned thing all the way. She wanted to enjoy this, wanted to really let the moment sink in. Bit by bit, she continued. First her gaze fell upon tufts of unsheared golden fur, “Oh!” He was as voluminous in the lower section as he was up top. She’d… she’d love to run her nose across it, take a moment to really enjoy his scent. 

As she continued her venture she felt her boxers wedge into her quivering pussy, she would need to change after this. Finally she reached the very tip, and with one last pull she allowed it to spring free. She felt as if she’d used her semblance on herself, her mind went blank as everything stood still. There it was, in all it’s massive glory, “Could… would… would it fit?” She couldn’t help but tremble at the sight, both in awe and fear at the mighty shaft that stood at hopefully full attention in front of her.

She couldn’t help but feel in awe of how mighty it was, but at the same time, the very thought of trying to slide it inside of her frightened her. She would need to practice, need to get ready for when the time came. But! That was not why she was here, no she was here to… to… to help her leader! Yes! That’s why she’d come this far, he must have been in so much pain, so she as his faithful teammate, had to do her duty and help… help relieve his stress… yes… right that’s what she was doing. This was for him, this wasn’t for her… right. At least that’s what she told herself. 

Once she’d taken the zipper to the very end she had decided on repositioning herself. Laying herself between his legs, she allowed herself to really get close up and personal with hopefully her future husband’s mighty… p… penis. She felt her face flush hot at the thought of using the word! Still… something was odd, she’d tested it before but she could definitely taste things even with time frozen. But apparently she was also able to smell them, her nose was assaulted by a thick strong musk, one that was mixed with the scent of spice. That in itself had answered a question that was at the back of her mind, did he shampoo his pubic hairs? The answer was apparently a strong yes! 

Still… it was impressive, impressive with how even after he’d spent nearly 25 minutes in the shower he still had this strong… powerful… tantalizing… invigorating odor to him! Pressing her nose forward she pressed herself between his thick heavy sack, and his impressive… massive… gorging c...c...cock… yes that’s what this was! She felt his flesh move against her touch, she’d almost jumped back when she realized that it hadn’t been as hard as she thought. Instead she felt warmth, felt his touch against her face. This… this was good… she’d been worried about how well this would turn out. But as she took in deep strong breaths she knew it was going to be amazing. Burying her nose against the base of his penis, she allowed herself the time to take in his scent. She was practically marinating in it, and she loved every last second.

Her instincts took control of her actions, without realizing it she’d already brought the tip of her tongue to the slit at the head of his massive cock. Before she could stop herself she’d already moved in to get a taste, running her pink muscle across his sensitive glands, scooping up bits of frozen precum as she dug into the tiny hole. Once she’d finished she took the moment to savor his thick and natural flavors. She’d read that most women hated the taste, but she found herself becoming addicted to the salty tangy flavor. 

Once she’d pulled back she took the time to admire the view in front of her. “I can’t believe I’m doing this… it’s… it’s so wonderful.” She wanted him, wanted to feel so very full, wanted to slide that thick hard cock between her needy pussy. She could feel her womb tighten at the thought, begging for her to mount him and breed herself on her unsuspecting love. 

However, she still had enough self restraint, it was too early for that. She couldn’t let herself be carried away… though… though she could help him out a little right? He’d been there for her from the very beginning, it would only be right if she were to… were to help him get off. Just… look how hard… and pent up he must have been. Right, she was just being a good friend… a good… a good follower! Yes that’s what she was doing…

WIth her final bits of self control crumbling before her she took the time to move forward. Once more she placed her nose between his cock and balls allowing his scent to invade her nose. She couldn’t get enough of it! She hadn’t realized just how amazing scents could be till today, but here she was stuffing her face into her beloved man’s balls like a… a… a horny little slut… “Ahhh~” She felt her pussy clench at the thought alone, her body shook with excitement in response. “I… I’m a dirty… I’m a dirty little slut.” That crumbling self control was gone, and now only her desires leaked out. 

“I want you to breed me… I want you to breed me! Breed Pyrrha! Breed CIel! Breed Reese! Breed Penny! Breed Velvet! Breed Weiss! Break all the other girls!” Her right hand moved to the base of his cock, she swore that the hot burning member throbbed at her touch, but that wasn’t possible. Her left hand moved between her thighs, slipping between her tight boxers her fingers moved along her plump moist vulva. Unable to control herself any longer, consumed by his thick musk, she moved her hands in tandem.

Her dainty thin fingers ran along her plump lips squeezing and grinding back and forth. She could feel herself growing slicker and slicker. Her nose buried deep between his massive cock and heavy balls she continued to breath in his thick scent. Her right hand continued to run up and down his thick heavy meaty fat cock, pumping him over and over running her fingers across his thick heavy veins. Her brain could only think of breeding, could only think of pleasuring the man before her, even if he wouldn’t feel it. But she did anyways, placing her lips against his thick, full balls she placed several heavy and hearty kisses against them. From time to time she dragged her tongue across his sweaty savoury orbs. 

She wanted more and more, when her tongue wasn’t enough she wrapped her lips around one of his impressive sacks. Dragging her tongue against the precious balls of flesh she began to gently suck on them. Her pumping grew faster and faster, while her fingers continued to explore her nether regions.  **SQUELCH SQUELCH SQUELCH** Over and over she ran her thin digits through her plump pussy. Her fingers began to explore her thin hole, finally penetrating her needy little slit. She could feel her pussy suck and clench around her fingers, she needed something bigger! She needed his cock in her, she needed to be bred! She wanted him to do her, to do so to so many others! The thought of all of the girls riding this member, while the others watched invaded her mind! The thought of him putting those nasty girls, those nasty insulting girls that liked to put him down in their place. For him to have them face down ass up, this MIGHTY cock plunging in and out of their holes as they begged for more, begged for him to breed them like the dirty little breeding sows that they were. Those thoughts invaded her mind like never before.

She couldn’t believe herself, couldn’t believe how easily she felt she was being corrupted! But it wasn’t just the breeding! No! NO! That would imply she only wanted his cock in her! She wanted other things, wanted to run her tongue through Pyrrha and Ciel’s pussy, to eat them out and savor their flavors. She wanted to stretch out Weiss and Reese, bend them in positions that only their thin, gorgeous, and lithe bodies could handle. She wanted to grind with Penny, wanted to get tribal with Velvet! 

Her inner desires burned through, she’d been a good girl! She was allowed to have these absolutely nasty thoughts! She wanted more and more AND MORE! Her suction grew harder till she felt her jaw grow tired, he was so impressive! So mighty! Even as she continued to invade her own body, with three fingers invading her needy pussy. She found herself gazing upon his manly mane, the tufts of blonde hair that called for her to bury her nose into. Scooting forward she placed her face against his sternum, dragging her nose against his thick fur. He smelled so good! The harsh fragrance from his shampoo hit her nose at the same time as his thick heavy musk, built up from the heat of the night. “Oh god! I’m so bad~ I’m such a bad little girl.”

She couldn’t stop herself, her cervix opened and closed as she continued to attack her own pussy. She couldn’t stop, there was no way she could, her juices flowed freely down her thighs, her boxers were practically drenched in her own fluids by this point. She really couldn’t use them anymore! It would be too embarrassing, and yet, and yet a thought occurred. What if Jaune were to catch her like this? What if she started time up again… oh what would he do to her? Would he push her down, breed her? Use her massive ugly tits like… like handles as his thick hard cocked pumped in and out of her nasty… naughty...needy… pussy? The thought was tempting! She wanted to do it! But she knew she couldn’t, she just couldn’t! She was too scared, absolutely terrified!

Still the thought was there! The thought that was pushed back into the depths of her mind! For now though, she felt herself hit her climax, her body shivered and convulsed, her juices oozed down her thighs, her boxers drenched and unwearable at this point. She fell forward, her chest heaving up and down as she did her best to breath, her nose buried deep against his pelvis. 

As her post orgasm clarity hit her, her face began to burn hot, burned so damn hot. Her eyes snapped open as she pulled away, nearly tripping as her drenched underwear clung to her body. Embarrassment consumed her at a realization of what she’d just done. “I… I… no! No! I’m sorry!” Running towards her dresser she grabbed a clean pair of boxers, she couldn’t believe what she’d just done, what she’d just THOUGHT! It was… it was so bad! Burying her face into her clean underwear for a moment she did her best to sling her moist used set down her slick wet thighs. With a wet  **SCHLOP** her boxers hit the ground. 

She shivered at the sound, her body growing hot as her embarrassment consumed her once more. Once she’d slipped on a fresh pair, she’d need to make sure that he was fixed as well. As she began to zip him up once more she couldn’t help but give him one last gift. Pressing her lips against the tip of his cock she gave him one last kiss. Once she’d finished setting him up she made sure to hide her… her shameful piece of cloth at the very bottom of her clothing hamper. 

Gently she climbed into her sheets and closed her eyes. Her power over the world began to vanish, and she’d been prepared to fall asleep when she heard a loud thrashing sound and… and what sounded like a powerful squirting noise!

“NNNNGH!♥!!” Her eyes snapped open as she stared at the cause of the sound, Jaune was twitching, his upper body jolted upright. Her eyes glanced downwards as his loud moaning filled the otherwise quiet dorm room.  **SPURT SPURT SPURT SPURT!** Her face grew red hot as she realized what was happening! All the feedback from when she'd been stroking him was finally happening. “Ah! AH AH!” Under the silver light of the moon she could clearly see his cock twitching and spurting out thick globs as his onesie became stained in his thick seed. 

_ “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!”  _ She hadn’t meant for that to happen! In her own lust she’d forgotten about it! Now the boy of her affection was having quite possibly the strongest orgasm he’d ever had, and it… it was all because of her! A sense of pride filled her chest, but was quickly replaced with shame as she saw the distraught face in front of her. Her instincts screamed to move and comfort him! But… but she couldn’t bring herself to move, she couldn’t let him know she was awake. Instead she watched him, watched as he stared in panic at his own sputtering cock the obvious shame built upon his face… it did things to her... things she didn’t want to admit.

“Hah hah hah…” His panting echoed and sunk into her ears, it was… it was doing things to her. She could feel her core heat up once more. “I… why… I… no….” Despite how terrible she felt, that small tinge of pride still filled her chest. “Why… I… no… I… they can’t see this… they… they’d hate me… I can’t… I cant believe I had a… wet dream about all of them… why…” She nearly flinched when he turned towards her. “I’m sorry May… I can’t… I can’t believe I… to you…” 

Had he been having a wet dream?! Was she in it?! Was that why he was apologizing?! “You… I’m… I’m such a bad friend.” Even with her eyes closed shut as they were, she could still make out the sounds of him heading to the bathroom, obviously to get changed and to clean off… off that thick… stain on his onesie… that rich… fresh… and like that the world stopped once more.

Once more she got up, making her way around him she quickly unzipped his onesie, unable to resist the treat in front of her! Once she’d gotten the zipper all the way down she was treated with his cum coated cock. She remembered the previous embarrassment! Remembering how bad she felt! But how could she resist?! Quickly she moved, running her tongue along his still thick hard shaft she lapped up his thick honeyed cum. “Schow good! You taste schow bery good!” She couldn’t stop it, she couldn’t stop till she consumed every last bit. And there was just so much! So very much very much. For what felt like forever she continued to lap away, consuming and gulping down as mucha s she could. Tasting his flavors so directly had nearly lit her fire again, but she needed to control herself. 

Once she’d made sure to have consumed as much as she could, even going as far as to lick what she could off of his onesie she went back to bed. Letting time return she heard him nearly fall over, “Wha?!” He’d apparently grown weak kneed with her previous endeavors. “Wha… what is wrong with me?” His voice released a hushed whisper, but she could still hear it, hear the embarrassment in his voice. It… it was so delectable. She… she was awakening tos something new. She wanted more… but for now she’d sleep, close her eyes and rest.


End file.
